The entire disclosure of Japanese Patent Application No. 2006-114584, filed Apr. 18, 2006 is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a mobile device with an index creation function, a method of controlling the mobile device, and a computer program for executing the method.
2. Related Art
It has been known that a computer creates index data that can be used for searching. For example, in a computer disclosed in JP-A-2004-303250, an indexer identifies and acquires one or plurality of selected words from files that are stored in the computer or on a network and then stores or maps the words in records within the index data.
It is conceivable that index data that can be used for searching are created in a mobile device with an index creation function, which operates on electric energy supplied from an electric storage device, such as a battery, provided thereon. However, when an index creating process is executed while the mobile device is operating on electric energy supplied from the electric storage device, electric energy needs the electric energy for executing that process. This additionally reduces the amount of residual capacity in the electric storage device, resulting in a reduced operable time being left for the mobile device with an index creation function.